mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Site Episode 6
'Fake '(フェイク) is the sixth episode of the anime of the Mahou Shoujo Site anime. Synopsis At the end of the battle to the death against Sarina, Aya and Tsuyuno are sent to the hospital in a state of unconsciousness. Meanwhile, Nijimi, discovered Aya's betrayal and visited the residence of the Asagiri family. That night, a girl will visit them to bring back their consciousness. She is Kosame Amagai owner of the cane with the healing ability. Rina woke up with Kosame's ability and an unexpected truth is revealed...http://mahoushoujyo-anime.com/story/detail/?id=1000378 Plot Nijimi Anazawa visits the residence where Aya Asagiri lives, but when she arrives she meets Kaname Asagirii, who turns out to be someone beautiful for her, making her to get infatuated with him instantly. Both of them enter the house and have a conversation about Aya's condition, however, Kaname has plans to use Nijimi in the future. Kosame Amagai enters the room where Rina Shioi is being held in order to cure her of her state of unconsciousness using her stick that allows her to use blood to heal any type of wound. Shioi wakes up and looks at the mysterious girl sitting on the side, who introduces herself as Kosame; She asks for help to join forces and shows her the truth about the Tempest. The two of them go to the room where Aya and Tsuyuno Yatsumura meet to wake them up and inform them about the request to join forces before the Tempest. Kosame shows her that there are more Magical Girl Sites, which leads to the existence of more Administrators. But when reading the description on how to survive the Tempest, they realize that there is a contradiction in what is shown on the web page, and that is that it is impossible to gather enough negative energy without ending up dying, taking as an example Shioi who almost succumbed to the abuse use of sticks. Meanwhile, the Magic Girl Site Administrators meet to agree that all the girls who discover the truth about the Tempest must be exterminated, unleashing a wave of murders throughout the city. Anime/Manga Differences * In the manga, Keisuke Naoto discovers that Nijimi and Kaname know each other, taking this act as a betrayal of their friendship with Kaname. In the anime, Naoto pursues Nijimi to the Asagiri residence where she meets with Kaname, after this event Naoto consumed by jealousy decides to take action on the matter. * In the manga, Sarina Shizukume presents Nana with the sticks she took from Aya, Yatsumura and Shioi. In the anime this was omitted. * In the manga, Nana murders Sarina after seeing the canes obtained. In the anime, this was omitted. * In the manga, during the conversation about capturing an Administrator, Aya tells Shioi that Nijimi wants to kill her for killing her best friend Mikado Ikemata. In the anime this was omitted. * In the manga, Kosame clarifies to the girls that she cured them, but this does not mean that they recovered/extender their lifespan by the use of sticks. In the anime this was omitted. * In the manga, Aya sees her brother in front of his room and he gives her a blow in the stomach; tells him about Nijimi's visit to the house and is investigating what is the Magical Girl Site. In the anime this was omitted. Easter Egg During the chapter there was a moment where photographs were shown about several girls, in these photographs they made references to manga characters published by Kentaro Sato. The other girls here are characters from Kentaro's other work, Mahou Shoujo of The End. They are: * Tsukune Fukumoto * Kaede Sayano * Miki Otsuki * Yoruka Hanzawa * Hikaru Umemura There are also characters from Mahou Shoujo Site's Part Two. They are: * Kayo Komura * Touko Arareya * Hiroko Shimozono * Melissa Maina Mitsushiro References es:Site Episodio 6 Category:List of chapters Category:Anime